


The Witch

by Sin_Of_Lust (Hanazaki)



Category: Coraline (2009), Gravity Falls, Kubo and the Two Strings (2016), ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Emotional baggage?, M/M, More relationships soon, ahhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanazaki/pseuds/Sin_Of_Lust
Summary: A child born from the darkness, a being that holds death in his gaze. Twins that want to hold on to their humanity, twins that made a deal with the devil's ghost. A boy of godly descent, a heart broken by loss, magic his only connection to life. A girl of yellow and blue who slayed a demon witch and in return became a demon witch herself, lost. And a boy, cast out by his home, powers that he's scared to show anybody, an unrequited love for his savior, his only companion a ghost whose connections to him are unknown. And a wicked killer cat.The darkness is coming, and the witch is bringing the heavens down. Darkness will conquer light, so fuck off heroes.A/n - so this work was previously on my original account but it got deleted so it's now here on my account of sins. Anyways a simple warning I suck at updates so good luck with that.





	1. Appearance

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests but it has to be a ship that I know and can fangirl about. Also this work is unedited/not proofred but I'm simply waiting on my editor to get back to me about her availability.

“W-what’s your n-name?” She squeaked out, causing a smirk to slide across the man’s face.

“Nothing you need to know sweetheart.” He whispered as he kissed her neck and started to slide his fingers down her stomach. A small moan was released from the tiny blonde, her back arching as she grabbed onto his chest.

He leaned closer as he whispered all the nasty little things that he’d do to her, her body froze under his touch. A bit of confusion flashed in the man’s mind as she shoved him off her, she crawled away from him or at least tried to until she hit the edge of the cliff.

“Where do you think you’re going _little girl_?” He snarled out the last part with venom, she kept retreating with every step the man took until she couldn’t anymore.

“P-Please, n-no mo-ore.” She sobbed out.

He grabbed her legs as she screamed and cried out, he flipped her over onto the stomach and pinned her to the ground. She froze as she heard a zipper, she thrashed and screamed and cried, hoping that there would be someone who heard and would come to save her.

But no, there wasn’t anybody there. She screamed as she felt him penetrate her, the tears just kept coming as he thrusted in and out repeatedly, until the moment that he had had enough and finished inside her.

She lay there, losing all joy and happiness that she once had. The light that once danced in her eye now gone, she knew that she had lost everything. He grabbed her again, but this time throwing her over his should and whistling a happy tune as she was carried to the edge.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._ She felt him spill out of her, bringing tears, she didn’t know she had, pouring out. “Now, now, there’s no need to cry, you’re about to forget everything that just happened.”

A feeling of confusion had nestled deep within her, and then she felt only air. Her eyes open wide as she watches the world around her come faster and him just standing there, a smirk on his face. A small look of awe graced her face as she watched her tears drip toward the sky, looking so beautiful and mysterious in that moment that she didn’t see everything around her slow down and stop.

“Want to make a deal?”

She spun her head up to see a boy about her age just floating there in the air, and then as her eyes took notice of that, they saw that everything around them stopped.

“Want to make a deal?” His silky voice asked again, she cocked her head in confusion as she stared at him.

The boy’s eyes look to the side, she followed his eyes only to land on a cat. A silver haired feline with gorgeous purple eyes, that looked extremely human. “Want to make a deal?” The cat said with the same silky voice.

She tilted her head, and crouched down to see him better. “What kind of deal?”

The cat smiled, but his smile didn’t seem the least bit kind, “a deal of revenge, of power, seduction, darkness, magic, sin.”

She stared at the cat and smiled reaching out to pet his head, “No thank you.”

The cat’s mouth seems to drop with those three words, “why not?” he shouted at her.

“Life is just too . . . uneasy for me right now, maybe if you had asked me when it was happening, I might have agreed. But now, I’m just tired.” She whispered as she fell back and time resumed.

The man smirked from the top as he watches the girl’s body crumple against the rocks and wash away into the ocean.

“Such a sad thing you know, to watch a human kill another human.”

The man spun around to see a young boy with pitch black hair and shining emerald eyes. “What’d you say?” He asked as he reached out and grabbed a rock from behind him.

The boy frowned as if he knew what the man was doing, “I said that it’s such a sad thing to see a human kill another human.”

“Oh yeah,” the man smirked as he pulled his arm back, “you’re about to see a human kill another human again.” The man launched the rock and it hits the boys face, causing him to stumble back.

A black hat appeared on the boy’s head out of nowhere, but it wasn’t a normal black hat, it looked like one of those witch’s hats from the myths and stories. “Oh really,” the boy said, peering out from under the hat. His eye’s now a yellow-green color with a slit pupil, just like a cat. “The only human here . . . is you.”

A look of confusion appeared on the man’s face, as the ground shook. “What the – “

The woods behind the boy gave way to a giant monster with nine tails and razor-sharp teeth, it had silver hair that seemed to reflect the moonlight and sharp to the touch. It also had purple and red eyes, the colors of a storm. The man opened his mouth to scream as the beast launched at him, its teeth tearing through his flesh and bone, his scream one of the only sounds heard that night.

The boy frowned at the mess the beast had made, “I hope you know I’m not going to clean that up.”

The beast turned his face to see the boy better, blood and intestines lodged in his fur causing the boy to giggle. “Well I’m not either.”

“Oh well, guess the woodland people can have their fun with it. Now where to go?”

The beast smiled at him, “how about Gravity Falls, Oregon?”

The boy stared at him with annoyance. “Why?”

“A certain triangle was defeated there, and I’d like to meet the champions who slayed the little triangle.” He said, a look of wonder and interest present.

“Fine.” The boy said, walking past the beast. “Fucking weirdo.” He muttered.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mhm just read it

An arrow whizzed past my face as I rolled under the tree trunk, “what the hell Mabel, I thought they were in love with you or something?”

“Well I’m sorry their small minds change so fast!” She shouted from behind the other tree.

“Well, what made them changed their minds?!” I screamed to her as I heard the sound of an arrow lodging itself in the tree.

“Well…” I heard her mumble.

“What did you do?”

“Aha…well you see how they kept proposing to me and ever since we defeated Bill I kept getting these feelings of badassness.”

“Mabel, you didn’t.”

“What didn’t I do Dipper?!”

“Please tell me you didn’t take the diamond ring!”

“Aha. Oops.”

This sensation struck me, and my head moved to the side as an arrow flew past me, “Mabel they’re really mad.”

“I know! What are we going to do Dipper? They’re going to kill us!”

“Mabel,” I whisper, moving right next to her. “Remember what Bill taught us . . . it’s kill or be killed.”

“Dipper we can’t.” She whispered as her tears began to well up in her eyes.

“Then what do you expect us to do Mabel? Do you want us to try and escape? Do you want us to become their prey? It’s now or never Mabel! You decide.” I say that last part, meeting her eyes.

A single tear fell from her eye, “we must survive.” She whispered to me as I nodded.

“ _Bill_ ” We whispered as we moved from behind the tree, our eyes turned gold and blue triangle formed itself on our hands. An arrow flew straight at me, my eyes fly open and it burst into flames. In Mabel’s hands, a bow forms and as she pulls the string back and an arrow forms from fire, “I’m sorry.” I hear Mabel whisper as she releases her arrow. It flies through the forest piercing the hearts of the angry gnomes coming after us, and embeds itself in the center of their home. “Do it Dipper.” She whispers.

I raise my hand in the direction of the arrow, _“Combust”_ I whisper as the air grows hot and the arrow explodes incinerating the gnomes that had stayed behind, along with that part of the forest..

“Ooh, how hot!” We turn around at the sudden words spoken, to see a strange boy about our age staring at us, a silver cat on his shoulder.

“Me or him?” Mabel asks, and I stare at her with a look that says _‘What-the-hell-Mabel?’_ She shrugs in response.

The boy laughs at her question and I felt a weird sensation in my stomach that I haven’t felt since Wendy, “Guess?” He whispers, our eyes meet and that feeling in my stomach intensifies.

“Well I would say me, because just look at me, but I’m thinking maybe Dipper because of the way he’s blushing, but overall I’m just going to say you were making a pun.”

He just laughs, and chills run up my spine, making me shudder. The way he smiles at me, makes me blush even harder as certain thoughts travel through my mind. “Mabel, we have to go.” I mutter as I grab her hand to leave.

“Ok Dipper. I have a question for _you_ though.” She said pointing a finger at him.

He cocks his head, intrigued. “Okay.”

A sly smile spread across her face, “What are you?”

“Shit.”

My mouth falls open as I stare at the cat who looks extremely grumpy.

“What a foul mouth you have.” The boy says to his cat.

The cat looked at them as he smiles, baring his teeth, and starting to glow. “Better to eat you with my dear.” We step back as the cat transforms into a giant fox with nine tails, razor sharp silver fur, and purple-red eyes.

Mabel’s smile turned vicious as her pupils slit and her hair gained a gold tint to it, she draws the string back forming another air. “If you’re the big bad wolf . . . then I must be the huntsman cause I’m going to skin you alive little kitty.”

“Mabel, what are you trying to do?” I ask her, a little fear forming within me.

“Yeah _Shooting Star_ , what are you going to do?” The beast asks.

“Fuck!” The boy muttered under his breath.

She released the string as the arrow snapped into action and shot at the beast, I raised my hand “ _Ignite._ ” I say, directed at the arrow.

“ _Time_ ,” all eyes moved to the boy as energy explode from him, and a black witch hat formed on his head along with a black cloak on his back. He looked up and my breath hitched, his eyes were no longer their normal color they were…green and yellow with a slit pupil. “ _Collapse._ ”

The energy released with those words sent all of us but him flying back, as the arrow became trapped within a glowing green orb which started spinning. The wind around it began to build up forming into a tornado, he just sighed and flicked his wrist.

The tornado seemed to implode and the air immediately chilled right after, “All of you, that’s enough.”

I noticed Mabel drawing the string back again, and an arrow formed, but this arrow was different; it was an arrow of light.

“Don’t.” I whisper.

I looked back at the boy who seemed too busy to notice anything since he was scolding the giant fox, I heard the release of the bow string as Mabel released the arrow into the sky. It seemed to explode on contact when it touched a cloud, a shining bright light with a trail of smoke.

“A flare.” The boy whispered as he looked at the light in the sky. “A second sun.” His mouth opens wide as he takes a step back. “A shooting star.”

“A dead shooting star.” The fox snarled as he launched at the mystery twins, teeth sharpening.


	3. A Wicked Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery gang shows up ;) but Mabel does a Mabel thing.

" _A dead shooting star.”_

The boy’s eye twitched as he threw his hand to the side; it was frightening when a sudden force slammed into the fox, it flew into the trees and changed back into the silver cat.

The boy snapped his head up at the sound of rustling leaves, “shit.” He whispered, waving his hand causing the witch hat he was wearing to fade. A yellow rain jacket made its way through the forest, her blue her a stark contrast of the yellow of her rain jacket. Then a red jacket with hair that defied gravity, followed by a kimono and an old instrument that seemed to radiate ancient magic. But they simply ignored him and crowded around the twins…except one. The one who’s hair defied gravity kept staring at him, the boy looked at his cat who was still unconscious to look back at the boy.

“What do you see Norman?”

The boy’s head snapped back to Mabel; her grip tight on the bow, her muscles taught and ready to move, her gaze focused. The witch just grunted and looked back to the red jacket, his gaze traveling over the skinny boy. He cocked his head listening to the wind, his mouth opened in an evil smirk. “A medium, huh? So…Norman what do _you_ see?”

All eyes were on Norman, but he didn’t see them. He didn’t _feel_ them. It was terror, it was horror. He was a nightmare, and the shadows that surrounded him simply proved it. But the worst thing were the boy’s eyes, they weren’t…anything.

Mabel looked at Norman, noticing the slight tremble he was giving off, so she decided to act and pulled back her bow string so that it became taunt, then she released.

“Mabel.” The group shouted in surprise.

“Huh.” He turned his head to stare at the incoming arrow, a hint of fear appeared in his eyes as he realized he wouldn’t be able to stop the arrow in time. It was a flash of silver then red, that brought true darkness to his eyes.

He watched the arrow drive into his cat and lodge itself into it. He stumbled back as the cat hit his chest, falling into his hands.

“Mabel.” Dipper whispered, fear starting to suffocate him. “We need to go. Now!” He grabbed her hand and launched into the forest, he knew the gang would follow him. He just hoped that Norman would follow too, it almost looked like he was being enchanted.

The boy continued to stare at his dying cat, tears threatening to fall. His gaze lifted after Mabel, shock hitting him as his eyes meet Norman’s. “You should’ve run Medium.” He croaked out as his cat fell from his hands and he lifted himself up.

His gaze flew up, his eyes no longer a human green. “You see them, right? My _shadows_.” He took a shaky step towards the medium, but the boy didn’t move. Then another. And another. Until he stood in front of the medium, watching his body tremble. His hand rose slowly and came to rest upon his cheek, then the other followed suit until he was cupping Norman’s face in his hands.

“Do you think I’m evil?”

Norman couldn’t speak so he simply shook his head, hoping to appease the one in front of him.

“You really should.” He whispered as he flew forward and slammed his lips against Norman’s. He laughed as he stumbled back and stared at the blushing boy. “My name is Lukah.”

Norman fell to his knees and grabbed his head, they were screaming. Lukah’s shadows were screaming, they were screaming so loudly.

A finger pressed against his chin raising it. He could only stare into those inhuman green eyes, his surroundings slowly fading as the shadows grew near. They were screaming so loud now. “H-How c-can you d-deal w-with this?” He choked out.

Lukah smiled and let go of Norman’s chin, “because who do you think made them scream? Anyways my shadows are about to possess you.” He simply nodded, examining his cuticles.

“W-what?”

He looked back down at him, crouching to stare into his face with a wicked grin. “You despise yourself. My shadows feed off negative emotions, but if one lies to themselves my shadows can overtake them. So _Normy_ what secret are you hiding?”

Norman looked up at him as he felt the shadows ensnaring his body, and crawling towards his throat. He trembled and stared at him, his mouth opening but never uttering a word.

Lukah gained a sad look as he looked upon Norman. “I thought so.”

He snapped his fingers and the shadows exploded into Norman’s throat, tears began pouring down his face as he felt the shadows filling every possible space of him.

“ _From eyes of wicked green,_

_To those so unseen._

_The strongest of them all, pushed down to a simple abyss._

_Shall only be freed . . . with true loves . . . kiss._ ”

Lukah shuddered as he uttered the words that would tie his shadows to Norman. He approached Norman slowly, a sad smile appearing on his face. He leaned down and placed a small kiss upon his neck, leaving a glowing green butterfly tattoo.

“Now Norman, go and raise the dead, little boy.”          

 


End file.
